


The Thing With Feathers

by scarlotti



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: Gen, N/A POST S2 Finale Drabble, Uploading older fics to AO3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-29 00:05:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlotti/pseuds/scarlotti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>POST S2 Drabble: She's had a lot of time to analyze things. It's amazing what a few hours of alone time can do for self-reflection. A very short drabble that tried momentarily to hijack my "Place to Stand" fic. It can be seen as a pseudo-prequel. Written during S2-S3 Hellatus, so it is ever so slightly AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thing With Feathers

**Author's Note:**

> Haven and it's awesomeness are not mine, and I think that technically the title belongs to Emily Dickinson. Upload of old fics to AO3.

.O.O.O.O.

She's had a lot of time to analyze things. It's amazing what a few hours of alone time can do for self-reflection.

 _You can never fail me_.

 _I know who you are_ , _I do_.

_You're not just my partner. Not anymore._

And she realizes that he's what holds her together when she's about to break in two. Audrey Parker has never relied on anyone, and she's got a suspicion that Lucy Ripley and Sarah must have been the same. She's sure they _{she}_ knew people – Vince, Dave, the Chief to name a few – but more than once, she's found herself wondering why it was that _no one_ looked for them _{her}_ , when she went missing before. She wonders what it was like being taken and wondering if anyone would come, wonders if they _{she}_ realized all along that no one was coming – she's got this aching feeling that _she_ did.

She knows it'll be hard to find her – the moving heaven and earth kind of hard. She knows at least one person, maybe two that she'd do that for. And she _knows_ that Nathan's coming. Part of her thinks that maybe things are different this time – because someone cares about _her_ , not about what she can do and not about whom she can help; he cares about _her_. There's something immensely comforting in that.

So she's sitting here, bound hand and foot, and her throat is hoarse from screaming, and instead of wondering if anyone is coming, she's wondering when he'll get here and if he'll make it in time. She hopes he does.

.O.O.O.O.

 _"Hope" is the thing with feathers_  
 _That perches in the soul_ ~ Emily Dickinson


End file.
